Getting It Together
by Kat The Maniac
Summary: Waking up in a ditch, mortally wounded, and without a childhood must've really sucked for Germany. Except he does have a childhood. Just as the Holy Roman Empire, not Germany. Apparently, it's news for Prussia, Hungary, and Austria. Join everybody's 3rd favorite trio as they embark on a journey to get Germany's memory back, and give Italy who he's been waiting for all this time.
1. Chapter 1

Alright!

It was finally the day Prussia and Germany had been waiting for the whole year!

Spring cleaning.

They pretty much cleaned their centuries old house with such finesse, Prussia was thinking of charging people for entry.

Lord knows the house needed a good scrub.

It had so many repairs done, they knew the repair man's name, and had him on speed dial.

But everytime either one of them brought up moving, the other would say how preposterous it was.

That house was custom fit to their every need, and they both had spent so much of their lives living in it.

So Spring Cleaning wasn't just making sure all their crap got cleaned out.

It was a way to thank the house.

For making their lives that much better.

And, it was one of the few ways the brother's could actually bond (without alcohol.)

So Prussia was thankful for that too.

Also, we can't forget to mention, as strange as it was, Germany would actually relax, and have some fun.

You have never seen the true Germany until you give him a broom, and a radio playing Rammstien.

Holy fuck, that was a good day.

"PRUSSIA!"

Said Prussia quickly snapped out of his thoughts and yelled back

"YES WEST, THE FUCK YOU WANT."

"I WANT YOUR ASS IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW."

"WELL THE CONDOMS ARE IN YOUR RO-"

"I'M BEING SERIOUS BRUDER."

Prussia sighed and quickly ran up the stairs, wincing with each crack, then walked into his room, a sloppy grin on his face.

"I have arrived."

"What is this?"

He glanced absent mindly at a canvas in Germany's hands and responded dryly

"It's a canvas. Considering you can't draw for shit, it doe-"

"Shut up Dummkopf, I'm talking about what's on the canvas."

Germany delicately put it in Prussia's hands, letting him see a little girl in a green dress with auburn hair, sleeping.

Causing Prussia to squee an unmanly squee, then realize what he was doing, and clear his throat.

"That's uh. That was Italy back when he was little."

Germany raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and sighed

"Yeah, doesn't surprise me..It's just, the portrait itself..Looked really familiar..."

Prussia dropped the portrait on his bed and rolled up his sleeves, smiling at his brother.

"Well no use moping in stuff you can't remember! Come on, we haven't cleaned my journal room in at least a century, and since you've already started..."

Germany rolled his eyes and grabbed the feather duster

"I don't know how you can stand it in there, I think the dust bunnies are alive"

"THEN LETS GO KILL THEM."

He ran into the room screaming nonsense, his broom being held like some sort of weapon, while Germany chuckled and walked in slowly.

The narrow room, with journals upon journals stacked until the ceiling, and one wooden desk at the very end of it, seemed to suffocate him with it's presence as soon as he walked in.

Like seriously, how the hell could Prussia spend hours in here.

He absent mindly dusted a few books when suddenly

"Oi Germanly! Check it!" He lifted his head, only to find Prussia holding some ridiculous black hat over his head like a trophy.

"Congrats you found an antique hat, would you like a medal?"

"YES! BECAUSE IT'S NOT JUST ANY ANTIQUE HAT!"

He ran over and slapped the hat on Germany's head the best he could, considering it was way too small of a hat.

"It was what you were wearing when I found you in that ditch!"

Germany cringed as he recalled his first ever memory.

He was about 14, he had been horribly hurt in some sort of fight, and he was the newly formed country of Germany.

That was all he knew from the second he was "born"

Apparently, France was the one who had injured him so badly, and in his guilt, sent Prussia to go get him.

Thus, Prussia became his big brother and showed him how being a country worked, his missing childhood always an itch in the back of his mind.

According to Prussia, he was probably a younger brother of his reborn anyway.

Since he had so many, and Germany reminded him of almost all of them, it was a bit hard for Prussia to tell exactly which one he was.

But Germany's distressed face was obvious even to someone as oblivious as Prussia.

Besides he had been meaning to get around to this anyway.

"Alright Lutz!"

He quickly started climbing up the nearest ladder, while shouting out his plan to a curious Germany

"WE'RE GONNA FIND OUT WHICH ONE OF MY BROTHER'S YOU USED TO BE! THEN MAYBE YOU CAN REMEMBER YOUR PAST AND STOP BEING FUCKING DEPRESSED ABOUT IT!"

He shook his head and shouted back

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS. EVEN IF I KNOW WHO I WAS. THERE'S NO GUARANTEE I'LL REMEMBER."

"WELL, MAYBE IT'LL BE KINDA LIKE, THE SPARK THAT SETS IT OFF. WE'LL NEVER KNOW UNLESS WE TRY."

Realizing it was like talking to a very stupid brick wall, Germany shut his mouth, and watched as his brother tossed a thick album to the floor -uplifting the dust on the floor- and slid down the ladder as Germany coughed his lungs out.

Prussia gave a soft smile as he picked up the album, and opened it, staring at the first page.

"Hey look West, it's Vatti..."

Germany cleared his throat and glanced at the page, on it a rough colored sketch of an older looking man, with long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a scowl.

"He wasn't a very happy person, was he?"

"The Roman Empire was the one who drew this portrait."

"Oh."

Prussia then pushed his brother right in front of him, and started turning the pages delicately, holding up each picture next to Germany's face

"Well...You definatly weren't Hesse."

"You could've been Holstien...But I'm pretty sure his hair was brown..."

"Saxony was 17..."

Germany shuffled uncomfortably and mumbled

"That's a lot of brothers"

Prussia grinned as he held up Brandenburg's picture

"And somehow, you're like all of them."

"How th-"

"LUTZ I FOUND YOU!"

"What?!"

He grabbed the book out of his brother's hands and looked at the page.

Holy Roman Empire.

Human Name- Heilrich Alexander Alamanni-Eldenstien

Birthday- February 2nd, 962

Physical Age- (Last time I saw him was mid 18th century) 12 years old

Notes- Eh, I don't know much about the little guy, he's pretty much the representation of all my other bro's union, so he's got his own house. Austria lives with him, that's why I don't go over as much as I should. Then again, Hungary and Italy live with him too...He's a friendly kid though, very shy, but he never looks me in the face...I'll blame it on The Roman Empire taking care of him when he was a baby.

Collapse- During the 30 Years War, at the Battle of Austerlitz...

Next to Prussia's scribbled notes was a simple portrait, done in colored pencils of a blonde haired, blue eyed little boy, a tiny smile on his face, and the same ridiculous hat on his head.

The thing that caught his eye however, was the signature.

Veneziano.

"I-Italy drew this?"

"Yeah! Like it says in my notes, he did used to live with you!"

Germany paused as he reread everything on the page.

"And my name was Heilrich?"

Prussia cackled as he answered his brother's question

"Yep! Austria gave you your first name, and you decided to go with two last names, his being the second one. But, actually, I don't know how you got your middle name, or your first last name.."

Germany closed his eyes and frowned

"Gilbert...Did you know anything about me besides what's on this page?"

Prussia's laughter slowed down, and eventually stopped when he saw the pained expression on his brother's face

"Well...Um, no..."

Germany's grip on the book tighted

"You realize how pointless this all is, don't you."

He opened his eyes again, and glared at his brother while saying

"I don't remember. And how could I remember if you barely even knew me."

He tossed the album into his brother's hands and walked outside, leaving a bewildered Prussia behind him

"Ludwig...Ludwig, times were different.."

Germany slammed the door shut, and Prussia sighed.

"I swear, should've double checked he wasn't Saxony.."

He sighed and pulled out his phone knowing Germany wouldn't forgive him until he had some actual information.

So, the only people he was positive knew Holy Roman Empire were France, Italy, Austria, and Hungary.

It was probably a sensitive subject for France, Italy was just a little kid, Austria was a prick, so that left..

He pressed her name on his speed dial list and waited for two rings before hearing her pick up

"What do you need from me now?"

"Well hello to you too Hungary."

"Excuse me for wanting to cut the niceties out of our conversations after all these years."

"Eh, you've got a point. I need everything you know about the Holy Roman Empire."

She gave a small gasp and quickly responded

"Why?!"

Jeez, why was this kid was such a sensitive subject?

It was always a tragedy when a child nation died, but that had been 300 years ago, and nations as old as himself and Hungary had seen plenty of them come and go.

"Well, me and Lutz were cleaning my journal room, and we found out he used to be Holy Rome, but now he's piss-"

He trailed off as he heard a sniffle from her end of the line

"Liz, what the hell is up with th-"

"Gilbert, tell me right now, does he remember anything."

Prussia stayed quiet as he heard another sniffle, joined by a soft sob.

"TELL ME!"

"No, no, he doesn't..."

"Oh god.."

She blew her nose and sobbed

"Damn it, I can't believe you're seeing me like this."

"Well, this is a phone call, so I'm not really seeing you.."

"If you want me to tell you anything about Alexander, shut your mouth smartass."

"Wasn't his first name Heilri-"

"I said shut up." Prussia sighed and leaned against a shelf

"Go ahead."

She took a deep breath and started

"So, to start it off, he hated his first name. But he didn't want Austria to think he was ungrateful, so he only asked people he trusted to call him Alexander. I think it was only me, and Italy honestly...He didn't really talk to all that many people, because he had some social issues."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Gilbert."

"Okay, fine I'm shutting up."

"So, the reason I'm upset is...Him and Italy weren't just friends..They loved each other. And then one day, he had to go off to fight, so he kisses Italy and leaves, promising that he'd come back. Then, we get Francis's letter in the mail years later telling us he was dead, and...Italy was just so hopeful, we...We never told him. And he's still waiting, even after all this time..."

"Liz.."

"I know! It was horrible of us, but what could we do!? It would've destroyed him!"

"..But, he's not dead!"

"You said he didn't remember!"

"But maybe, we can remind him? Lutz said a painting of Italy back when he was a kid looked familiar, and I'm positive he's never seen it!"

She gasped again

"Was Italy sleeping!?"

"Yes!"

"Holy Rome painted that himself, check for a signature!"

Prussia grinned and ran out of the room, stopping at his bed.

Sure enough there in the bottom left corner.

HRE-A*

"Yeah, Liz, this is the one!"

"Look for anything else you might've had of his! I'll look through my attic!"

Prussia grinned at her excitement, but realized something horrifying.

"Elizabeta...If Germany gets his memories back...He'll still be Ludwig right?"

She scoffed and replied

"Not a thing to worry about, stupid! People recovering from amnesia usually incorporate their forgotten memories into their everyday life."

Prussia sighed and she clicked her tongue

"Gilbert, don't worry about it, he'll still be your little brother."

"Great! So call me in an hour, and we'll see what we've found!"

"Wait, hold your horses Prussia!"

He groaned as he heard a soft beep emitting from his phone

"Hungary, what the hell are we waiting fo-"

"Yes Hungary?" "Hello Austria!"

"Oh why the fuck is he in this conversation!?" "Yes, why am I on the same line as this ravel."

"You've been living in the same house for centuries that's why. You haven't touched any of the rooms, have you?"

"No, why?"

"Great! Prussia, Holy Rome's old room should still be there!"

"Aw sweet!"

"Wait, Holy Rome!? He's been gone for centuries, why're we talking about him?"

"Because my little bro and Holy Rome are the same person."

Then silence. Both Hungary and Prussia were expecting him to be shocked. Instead he huffed and curtly replied

"Well, wasn't it obvious?"

"NO IT WASN'T YOU PRICK."

"How did you know!?"

"Hungary lived with Holy Rome, and Prussia lives with Germany. I've lived with both of them, and I can tell you, they're pretty much the same person, right down to their morning routine. I honestly thought Germany already knew."

"Nope, the both of us figured it out today."

"So anyway, Prussia, can we _please_ get to the point?"

"Cool your beans Tranny.."

"PRUSSIA."

"Fine, fine, jeez...Basically Austria, we're trying to get Italy and Germany together, to see if that'll bring Germany's memories back."

"And you need me because..?"

"Oh, well it's simple, we need to look through your house for things that might've belonged to him. Also, you've got the most knowledge on how the brain works, so maybe you'll be able to figure out how to get his memories back."

"Damn it Liz, all you've done is stroke his ego."

"Shut up Prussia. And yes Elizabeta, I'd be willing to help the two of you on your plight."

"Thank you so much Roddy!"

"Whoa, Roddy? Where the hell did that come from."

"Years of being married Prussia, that's where it came from."

"Anyway, look through your houses, and we'll meet up at Austria's place in five hours."

"Gotcha Liz."

"Alright Elizabeta.."

Prussia flipped his phone shut and laughed.

Oh boy, the old gang got back together just for Germany.

Was he in for a shock or what?

* * *

***Holy Roman Empire-Alexander**

**YAY WHAT I DO INSTEAD OF WRITING NEW CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORIES. So, basically, the only reason I wrote this, is because I don't plan on it being all that long. Maximum probably ten chapters. I just wanna see how well I can mix seriousness with humor AND romance. Aha, there's the kicker. Also all I need to write frying pangle is an excuse. THAT'S IT. So, yeah, I've honestly got enough on my plate to be more then happy leaving it like this, so review, and convince me to keep going!**


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, this plan better work.

Germany had been so fucking pissed when Prussia announced he was leaving.

He ended up dodging half of Germany's closet running out the door.

But, this was all for the better.

West would be thankful once he got his memories back.

If he did...

No, now's not the time for such pessimism!

He pulled up to Austria's house, walked out of his blood red beetle, and opened open the trunk.

If he was lucky, Hungary and Austria ought to have more stuff.

All he had were the clothes Germany had been wearing, the -way too big- sword he had been wielding, and the portrait.

Balancing the cloths on the portrait, and holding the sword with his armpit, he walked up to Austria's door while yelling.

"HEY, MR. PIANO MAN, LET ME IN."

When he finally made it to the door, there was a clearly annoyed Austria, with a slightly amused Hungary behind him

"Prussia, you're going to stab yourself with that sword, and I hope you do."

"Austria don't say that!"

"Yeah Au-"

"He might get blood on the portrait!"

Prussia rolled his eyes as Hungary laughed, then thrust the portrait into a snickering Austria's hands.

"This is all I've got."

The three of them started walking inside and Hungary sighed.

"All I had was an old sketch book of his.."

"And everything I could find, I put up in his room."

As they climbed up the stairs, Prussia heard the same familiar creaking of old wooden stairs and chuckled

"I have to admit, this better work, or Germ's never gonna talk to me again."

"Germ?"

"It's called a nickname Asscravat."

"I know, you uncultured swine.."

"Who the fuck are you calling swine, you fucking marital whore."

Austria gasped as Prussia glared at him.

Hungary then bounded up the stairs, and blocked it, stopping their slow ascent as she began to scold them.

"Okay. I understand you guys can't stand each other. But please, please we need to cooperate for this!"

Prussia groaned and slouched, while Austria sniffed and turned his head away.

"...I'm begging you. Italy must miss him every day. And Germany deserves to know who he is. So think of them, and stop being selfish!"

Both men cared for Germany and Italy. Even if they would never admit it. Hungary knew she had reached common ground between them.

Prussia paused, then turned towards him and gave a small sloppy smile

"Truce for now?"

Austria sighed and extended a hand, which Prussia high fived.

"...Yes Prussia, truce..."

They continued their ascent up the stairs without a word, Austria leading them to a small door at the end of the hallway.

"He took one of the smallest rooms in the house for some strange reason..."

Hungary smiled knowingly and muttered softly to Prussia

"Italy's room was next door."

Prussia chuckled, and Austria looked towards the floor as they walked in.

There was a relatively normal sized old fashioned bed in the corner, a nightstand next to it, with a gas lamp above the said nightstand, a closet on the other side of the room, a tiny desk and chair in front of a window, all covered with a thin layer of dust.

The thing that Prussia saw himself looking at the most was the window.

It was large, and strangely enough, didn't have any glass, so the light blue curtains billowed in the soft breeze, letting pure sunlight into the room, and sometimes, rain, as could be told by the discovered floor.

He walked over to it, and leaned out, noticing how nothing but meadows seemed to surround Austria's house.

A sharp squeal snapped him out of his thoughts, and when he turned around, he was face to face with a grinning Hungary.

"Prussia, look!"

She shoved a pair of pink panties in his face, so he did what any rational man would do!

Assume and freak out.

"HUNGARY JESUS I DO-"

"DUMBASS. THESE WERE ITALY'S. HE GAVE THIS, AND A BROOM TO HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE BEFORE HE WENT OFF TO WAR."

"Oh. Okay."

She turned to Austria, who was rummaging in the closet and asked excitedly

"Where'd you get these!?"

Austria sighed and responded

"I asked France how Holy Rome died back when we first found out. He took me to his house, explained exactly what happened, and gave me the panties, telling me he looted the body, and the camp. I punched him in the face and left."

Prussia looked like a deer in headlights as Hungary sighed

"What!? I thought you wouldn't have given a rats ass about him!"

"Of course I give a 'rat's ass' about him, if I didn't why would I be doing this?"

Prussia hmmned and gave a small shrug while Austria continued rummaging around the closet.

"You see, the problem is...There are a few important things missing."

"Like what?"

"So far, all we've pooled in together, is a portrait he did of Italy, his sword, his battle cloths, his sketch book, his study materials, and Italy's panties."

Prussia pulled out his phone, and started clacking away

"Prussia, I understand that your attention span is a bit re-"

"Cool it Roddy, I'm writing down what we have so far."

Austria huffed, and rolled his eyes as Prussia smirked.

"So anyway, so things that we know are missing, are the broom Italy gave him, and his diary."

Prussia stopped typing and looked up curiously

"Hold on, diary?"

"I told him to keep a journal on his day to day activities, when things started getting rough. But he took it to war with him."

"How're we going to find it?"

"Well, I assume France probably has both, since he pillaged the camps."

"So why didn't he give them to you?"

"Well, Asscravat did punch him in the face."

"You've got a point."

"Let's go figure this out somewhere a bit more appropriate. We can discuss all our plans in the kitchen."

Hungary and Prussia nodded, and walked out, side by side, and one nervous glance they shared was enough

How is this going to work.

Apparently, they were on the ride, but didn't even know what it was.

And they couldn't enjoy it, because the stakes were just too high.

Prussia hadn't looked through all his brothers, Germany could've been somebody else.

Hungary was betting on the fact Italy still truly loved Holy Rome. He could've moved on, or even be mad at him.

Austria just wanted to distance himself from this. He could've left, but instead stayed.

But all of these were only could haves.

So Prussia and Hungary sat at the kitchen's island, while Austria slightly leaned towards them on the counter.

"So, France. We're pretty sure he has what's missing. But of course, we need to come up with other people just in case."

Hungary nodded and Prussia started humming

"So...Does anybody else have any remaining ties with Holy Rome?"

"Liechtenstein."

Surprisingly, Prussia was the one who spoke up. He laughed, and said softly

"I'm not always there for my family, but I know who they are."

Austria blinked a few times, then nodded quietly

"She's the only remaining state, so she would've probably known him. Switzerland would probably shoot me on sight, so Prussia, you go talk to her."

"Psh, like he wouldn't shoot me...But I'll do it, and you can apologize to France"

Prussia pulled out his phone, and called to tell Switzerland he'd be going over, as Hungary leaned closely to Austria and whispered.

"I-I know it's probably a bad idea, but, I really want to talk to Italy about all this."

Rodrich looked her in the eyes, and nodded.

"Thank you Rodrich."

He returned her tiny smile, and snapped his fingers to get Prussia's attention, who was trying to rationally explain their plan to a mad as hell Switzerland.

"Alright Prussia, you visit Liechtenstein, I'll visit France, and Hungary will go visit Italy."

Prussia nodded, and walked into the next room

"SWITZY CALM YOUR FUCKING BEA-"

Then the door slammed, and all was quiet between Hungary and Austria.

Hungary held her face in her hands and sighed

"Jesus, if this doesn't work..."

Austria scoffed, causing Hungary to look up in confusion

"Elizabeta. We have the most stubborn, idiotic, but loving person I've met my whole life. We have an inspiring woman, who will, and has, done anything and everything, to protect the ones she loves, but still manages to keep them happy with her optimism and gentle manner. Then we've got me, and, I've..I've got the most knowledge out of the three of us about this topic, and.."

Hungary smiled as Austria's whole demeanor seemed to disinflate a bit

"You're a huge worry wart when it comes to your family, and even if you're not a great fighter, you'll do anything you can to shield them from the harsh world outside those doors."

Austria tsked, and rolled his eyes half heartedly as Hungary's grin widened.

"Wow, that's it?"

"Yep, that's all you get Roddy. You should be able to say that stuff on your own."

"Not everybody can be Prussia."

Speaking of the devil, his head popped out, then he flashed a grin and covered the phone's mircrophone

"What'do you need me for?"

Austria rolled his eyes again as Hungary laughed and asked

"How's the situation with Switzy going?"

"Well, I think I should've tried to call Liechtenstein first."

"Of course you should've."

"Oh come off it Piano Man."

Suddenly, the screaming from the phone stopped, and Prussia looked at it confused

"Did he scream himself raw...?"

A sweeter much gentler voice came on the line

"Hallo Prussen!"

Prussia grabbed his iron cross, kissed it, and walked back into the room.*

Hungary stretched and smiled while Austria chuckled.

"I do suppose we should get going, I've got a 10 hour train ride ahead of me."

"Okay, so we'll meet up tomorrow?"

"Ja."

Austria cleared his throat then yelled out

"PRUSSIA, MY HOUSE TOMORROW."

He responded by cracking open the door and sending them a thumbs up.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

***It's a personal headcanon of mine, but to sum it up, Prussia's slightly religious (although he was an extremist back when he was the Teutonic Knights, it's faded a lot over the years) and he used to own a wooden cross, it fell off and burned during a battle in WW2, so instead of getting a new cross, he just uses his Iron cross as a placebo. **

**JEEZ, This was late XD. Well, I just came back from a trip 2 week trip to Europe, so that's why at least XD. So, basically, I don't have much to say besides. I will hold a competition. Whoever comes up with the best nickname for Austria (that Prussia would use) will get it used in the fic, (by Prussia, duh) and will receive all my love. SO GO GO GO. Hopefully people still read this... So anyway, bye guys!**


End file.
